moddbfandomcom-20200213-history
People
= Industry People = Below is a list of famous and not-so-famous people who are or have been at one time in the industry, ordered by last name. ---- A | B | C | D | E | F | G | H | I | J | K | L | M | N | O | P | Q | R | S | T | U | V | W | Y | Z ---- A B * Blezinski, Cliff, The person behind the Unreal series. * Bushnell, Nolan, a founding father of the video games industry. C * Carmack, John, an American game programmer, and the co-founder of id Software. He was the lead programmer of the id computer games Commander Keen, Wolfenstein 3D, Doom, Quake, and subsequent sequels. * Case, Stevie "Killcreek", one of the first well-known female gamers. * Clark, Ryan * Crawford, Chris D E F G * Garriott, Richard, Creator of the Ultima Series and Ultima Online * Gose, Stephen, Creator of Adventurers of Renown Gaming System on PBMCube.com H I * Iwata, Satoru, President of Nintendo from 2002 to present. J * Jarvis, Eugene, notable for Defender and Robotron: 2084. * Johnson, Soren, lead designer for Civilization 3 and 4. K * Kondo, Koji, man behind the most famous Nintendo music scores, in games like Mario Bros. and The Legend of Zelda. * Kojima, Hideo, writer, producer, director, and designer of the Metal Gear Solid series. L * Lamothe, André, known for his game development books, the XGameStation, and the HYDRA. * Long, Starr M * Meier, Sid, the designer of the well known game "Civilization". * Miyamoto, Shigeru, in a high position in Nintendo. * Molyneux, Peter, started "Lionhead Studios" and former "Bullfrog".He developed games like "Fable","Black & White" and classical titles like "Theme Park" and "Dungeon Keeper". * McGee, American, game developer and consultant. N * Naka, Yuji * Newell, Game, co-founder of Valve, which created the Half-Life series. * Nomura, Tetsuya, character designer, working for Square Enix. He designed the characters for several games in Final Fantasy series and he has directed Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and Kingdom Hearts game series. O P * Papert, Seymour, creator of the Logo programming language. Q R * Romero, John, co-founder of id Software. S * Sakaguchi, Hironobu, creator of Final Fantasy. * Shelley, Bruce * Silverman, Ken, creator of Duke Nukem 3D's Build engine. * Spector, Warren, from Ion Storm, and the person behind the Deus Ex series * Stroustrup, Bjarne, creator of the C++ language. * Suzuki, Yu, designer and producer for Sega. * Sweeney, Tim, developer of Epic Megagames. T * Taylor, Chris, game designer. Known for the Total Annihilation, Dungeon Siege, and Supreme Commander series. U * Uematsu, Nobuo, composer. Most known of Final Fantasy series soundtrack. V W * Wright, Will, designer of The Sims and Sim City, co-founder of Maxis. Y Z * Yoav Zibin (yoav.zibin@gmail.com) - CTO of Come2Play * Eric ZMIRO - Founder & Owner of Magic Pockets (www.magicpockets.com) Category: General